<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's okay that you like it by sugandt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710882">it's okay that you like it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandt/pseuds/sugandt'>sugandt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, mostly?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugandt/pseuds/sugandt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“you two are going to kill old raven,” raven mutters against judith's thigh, mostly to himself, as yuri cradles her into his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judith/Raven (Tales of Vesperia), Judith/Yuri Lowell, Judith/Yuri Lowell/Raven, Yuri Lowell/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's okay that you like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. this is my first time writing full on porn so BE NICE TO ME!!!!! these three need to fuck so bad that i had to cook my own food </p><p>2. i hc that raven’s blastia heart is fully inside his chest and he glows LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>dahngrest, the den of guilds, is seldom quiet. taverns with their doors open until sunrise attract all sorts of patrons, whether it be from small, rather unknown guilds, or the esteemed imperial knights. young and old, experienced and inexperienced, powerful and weak, all can be found in sagittarius on any typical evening. usually, raven would be there, chatting with local women no matter their guild affiliation, drinking himself into a stupor, or at least until he forgot his name. but things have been different lately— he’s had two distractions to keep him company, to hold him hostage in a quiet room at the local inn. they’re staying the night on one of the higher floors, with private rooms instead of the ground floor’s open sleeping area, even though it nearly costs double.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tonight, raven’s heliotrope coat hangs around his elbows and his hair is out of its typical ponytail, when judith trails her hand along his chest. her nude painted nails ghost over the jagged and raised pink scar in the middle of raven’s chest, the scar that has never fully healed over the past decade. the blastia that has replaced his heart glows brightly through his skin and bones, pulsing under judith’s palm, almost like a real organ. it does the job well enough, maybe even better than the real thing. she hums into his ear, drawing him out of his head and gently guiding him to rest his back against her front, then presses a chaste kiss upon the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“judy, baby, what’re you doing to me?” raven’s voice is pitched higher than usual, her teasing amplifying the feel of her fingertips as she continues to toy with him, absentmindedly letting her hand trail down to his abdomen. he’s a bit soft there, but it’s cute, preferable, she likes <em>just raven</em> more than the knights’ captain schwann, hidden under all of that armor and loyalty. her movements aren’t slow, yet not quick, and certainly not deliberate, only purposeful enough to keep raven occupied, on his toes. luckily for her, it’s not hard, and he all but melts when she murmurs against his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“relax,” says judith as raven’s skin jumps under her touch, “i know exactly what i’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>her other hand finds its way to his coat, pushing it lower and lower, helping him out of the garment and letting it fall onto the floor. he shivers, in part from the cold, but mostly from judith’s relentless teasing. he feels her lips curl into a grin against the heat of his neck, below his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>raven is surprisingly muscular beneath his flowing, oversized clothing. one might think toned, or even a little soft, but he’s defined and solid, and only soft in the right places. he’s warm too, but only when he’s had a drink and they’re somewhere with a barrier. judith has found herself falling asleep in his arms more than once in their time together, his distinctive scent overwhelming her. perhaps it’s the sensation, or perhaps it’s the sake he had earlier with flynn, that makes each touch of hers feel like an electric shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you are a sick old man, you know that?” yuri asks rhetorically from the foot of the bed, where’s seated with an ankle resting in his knee. only his boots have been discarded by the door, but he remains otherwise clothed. his silky, aubergine hair has been braided, thanks to patty, and hangs over his left shoulder. when he shifts, it sways back and forth like a pendulum, and raven is instantly hypnotized. judith knows all of yuri’s tricks, though, by now immune to his ways of seducing self-proclaimed old men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s not very kind. whaddya mean?” raven’s voice jumps up into a near squeal when judith catches a nipple between her index finger and thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“making poor judy undress you. are you really that helpless?” yuri adjusts his position until he’s close enough for raven to smell him— the oil he uses to clean his sword, the smoke from the campfires they’ve made over the past few days of traveling that lingers in his hair, the natural scent that embeds itself in the fibers of his clothes. he leers over raven, face in line with his sternum, and balances his weight on his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“she just— <em>ah</em>— just respects her elders. treats ‘em well. you could learn a thing or two from her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah?” a smug expression crosses yuri’s face, and he reaches up to his own mouth to wet his finger, run the pad of his thumb over raven’s other nipple, giving it a half-hearted flick for good measure, “how’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith has the audacity to laugh, quiet and muffled by raven’s twitching shoulder. the sound makes him feel a little better, a little more appreciated. he knows yuri is teasing as well, though not as kindly or gently as judith. but yuri’s not judith— he’s rough around the edges, never mincing words and never as tender as he’s capable of being, a result of growing up in the lower quarter and never fitting in with the knights. he wishes things were different for yuri, but the way he is now isn’t so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck you, kid,”  raven groans audibly as his head falls back to rest on judith’s shoulder, and he nonchalantly lets his legs spread to accommodate yuri, let him get closer, settle into the gap like it’s where he’s supposed to be. then he remembers to answer, “it’s good. real good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yuri ceases when raven fully whines from overstimulation— he’s sensitive, you know— and rolls onto his stomach, resting his temple on raven’s thigh, almost where is leg meets his hip. the bed isn’t long enough, and yuri’s ankles hang off the edge.  he doesn’t do much other than rub circles on raven’s opposing thigh, watching his expressions with a lazy grin, wondering if there’s a bigger bed somewhere around the inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you ever goin’ to quit teasing?” raven asks, running his palm over yuri’s head like he’s a lapdog waiting to be pet. he can’t decide if he wants to take yuri’s hair out of the braid, or leave it in for the time being. he looks cute like this. it’s something different from the wild, untamed locks, and gives yuri an aura of royalty, in a way. raven imagines if yuri were a prince, he would wear his hair like so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“he’s quite cruel,” judith agrees, and finally, finally lifts her hands from raven’s front, only to reach behind herself to work on removing her breastplate. her gloves and sleeves have already been folded neatly and tucked away inside the armoire, given that she was the first to the inn and first in the room. earlier, raven had dragged flynn to another tavern, while yuri and repede haggled at fortune’s market for some time, returning with a sizable loot. raven left early, thanks to a distraction called judith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m telling ya, judy darlin’, next time should just be you an’ me,” raven says, absentmindedly twirling a loose strand of yuri’s hair around his middle finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith finishes removing her armor, and leans over as much as she can to place it on the bedside table, raven craning his neck to follow her in hopes of catching sight of her now bare breasts, as if he doesn’t see them at every opportunity he can. really, yuri thinks, he acts like a teenager, or at the very least, an animal. raven’s lucky though, that judith snakes around his side to kiss the corner of his mouth. in response, he cranes his head just right and catches judith before she pulls away. her lips part to accommodate his tongue, licking into her mouth and curls around her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the thing with yuri is that he likes watching; a voyeuristic tendency he hates admitting that he has. he could watch judith and raven kiss all night, the way judith toys with him, his bottom lip caught between her teeth, and the way she surrenders, letting him take charge. a sound resonates in her chest, a caught-off-guard noise that she moans into raven’s mouth when he captures her chest in his hands, kneading slowly, so judith feels every grasp and pinch and tender squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>raven either has plenty of experience or none, neither judith nor yuri can decide which is true. he has the eloquence of someone who is experiencing their first time, but the stamina one would expect from a seasoned player. there must be some truth to his words, when he claims that women simply flock to him. when judith finally parts from raven, her lips are swollen and shining pink, and she gives him a final peck. raven’s breathing rate has increased, and he looks almost drunk, crystal eyes glazed over, tipsy, like he’s about to trip over his own two feet while lying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“have i ever told you how much i love these?” the words tumble out of raven’s mouth without a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith grins, and yuri swears her cheeks flush in response, “once or twice— i’m not sure. perhaps you should tell me again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“they’re so perfect,” raven murmurs, kissing down judith’s neck, her shoulder, her clavicle, the swell of her breast. judith gasps quietly as raven sucks a bruise into her skin, sure to leave behind a purple and red blossom. hopefully she can pass it off as a slip-up in battle, if anyone is bold enough to question her about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yuri takes the opportunity of raven and judith being occupied with one another to remove what’s left of his clothing. while doing so, he grabs a handful of gels from their bag full of miscellaneous healing items. he kicks off his pants and folds his tunic over the back of the chair, remembering the ensemble estelle had given him once to wear under his clothes, but the thought leaves his mind instantly when he sees judith’s lithe fingers wrapped around raven’s cock, hard and glistening and yuri’s mouth nearly waters at the sight. as much as yuri hates to admit it, raven is annoyingly perfect. the deep pink of the tip, how it twitches when judith quickens her pace slightly. he throws a leg over raven’s middle, unable to restrain himself any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“shit,” yuri says in an exhale, settling on top of raven, and at an agonizingly slow pace, sinks a finger into himself, already coated with gel. the process isn’t easy or simple, but his body has become used to the intrusion, thanks to the way raven often bends yuri over his lap, and fucks him with his fingers  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“let me help you,” raven says, dragging yuri up his torso by his thigh, and circles his own hand around yuri. judith brushes a strand of raven’s hair away from her eyes, frowning at yuri’s use of their gels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“we need those, mister lowell,” she half-heartedly chastises, “what if one of us gets injured?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t care,” yuri doesn’t have a retort, now working two of his fingers in and out of himself with careless expertise. he mumbles faint praise to raven, squeezing another gel until it bursts. that’s another one gone from their collection and dripping its thick, pink nectar down his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“melange, yuri, seriously?” judith shakes her head, noting the colour, “it’s a wonder we still have gald leftover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“they’re the— mmm— best,” yuri’s thigh jerks involuntarily, and his head lolls forward. he watches raven through hooded lids, grey eyes itching to roll into the back of his head, but he won’t give raven the satisfaction. it’s always a sort of push and pull like this; who can be the most nonchalant, or who can hold out the longest? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“they’re also good for healing us,” judith sounds far away, non-committal like it’s better to watch yuri finger himself with raven’s help. and she knows he likes it when she watches, eyelids half-mast and drinking in every inch of his body, muscles toned in all the right places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“judy, i appreciate the banter,” raven says, “but i think our boy’s gettin’ close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as raven speaks, he suddenly lets go of yuri’s cock, a wicked and seedy grin crossing his face. yuri’s body jerks at the sudden loss, searching for raven’s cruel grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey,” yuri almost whines, denied of his release by the evil turncoat raven. he slides his fingers out of himself and wipes them on the back of his thigh, “what was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you were rude to me,” raven shrugs as if it’s a passable explanation, but nonetheless helps yuri as he paws the comforter for a dropped gel,  “callin’ me a useless old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“did i lie?” asks yuri, not expecting a genuine answer, raven too busy and too excited to get himself inside of yuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when raven finds the gel, he tears it open with his teeth, and lets its contents explode over his palm. judith sighs in his ear and brings her hands back to his abdomen, and yuri encloses his own hand around raven’s, stroking him, spreading the gel around his cock. he lets raven do most of the work, lining himself up with yuri, and considers asking judith to fetch another gel, though he doesn’t get far into thought before raven’s inside of him. it’s simultaneously painful and pleasant, from the stretch that always surprises yuri, to the sensation of fullness that has him spreading his legs even more. what raven lacks in pace he makes up for in stamina and self-control, waiting for yuri to adjust to his size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yuri mutters incoherently under his breath, and gives a tentative roll of his hips, inhale catching in his throat. raven’s heavy inside of him, solid and filling him up perfectly. raven draws back, then up again until skin hits skin, and he’s entirely inside of yuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>most of their evenings together go like this. slow. easy. one would think yuri to be a fan of quick encounters, stolen moments when he lets others take the lead while traveling, back aching and a little torn up from where he leaned against a boulder. but in truth, he likes the heat and ambiance of the hearth, the security of the inn where he’s guaranteed to sleep well afterward, and the way raven takes his time, giving attention to every inch of yuri’s body. if that makes him selfish and a renegade, then he is the most dishonorable man in the lower quarter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s it, just like that,” raven nearly whispers, his breath coming in puffs as the pair find their rhythm, yuri riding raven like it’s something to be savoured, like he won’t have the opportunity again. yuri pulls a tied piece of twine from his hair, brushes a hand through it to rid himself of the braid, and lets the twine fall on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>if raven had half of his usual coherency, he would wonder where yuri’s thigh strength comes from. but all he can focus on is the way yuri’s hair curtains his face and sticks to his temples, slightly damp with sweat, wavy from the time it spent in a braid. raven gathers yuri in his arms, bringing him closer, fucking him deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith hums in appreciation, enjoying the little show yuri unintentionally puts on. sometimes she’ll be in yuri’s position, and sometimes raven will be on his back with judith straddling his face. nonetheless, she watches as raven grabs at yuri’s ass for leverage with high interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it’s when yuri’s rhythm begins to stutter and his tongue pokes out of his mouth, that judith and raven know he’s getting close. there’s a familiar snake that’s under his skin, so hot that it runs cold, slithering down his spine, curling in his stomach, and it doesn’t take much more than raven whispering in his ear <em>good for me, yuri, so good for me</em>. he’s never one to be loud unless requested, but yuri still groans, guttural, painting his and raven’s fronts with his come. it’s almost sweet, the way yuri clings to raven as he rides out his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“goddamn, kid, you’ve gotta get off,” raven says after a few moments of yuri riding the high. his face contorts into one of pain, helping yuri clamber off of him, “my back’s just killin’ me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you’re only thirty-something,” yuri says into the sheet where he falls face-first into, head in the clouds and warm all over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you forget the part where i died and came back?” raven replies, pushing himself up with judith’s help, and rubbing his muscles, where his neck meets his shoulder and his upper back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you make it hard to forget. always bringing it up,” yuri beckons raven closer, situating himself beside judith, having shuffled closer to her, “it’s a good thing i don’t hate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>raven’s not going to last long, not with yuri and judith lying there like some kind of renaissance painting, effortlessly tangled up in the most demure fashion. judith plants a kiss on yuri’s cheek, then eloquently slides off the mattress, leaving yuri to bring raven to his release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>as she searches through the armoire for a cloth, she hears the wet sound of yuri spitting onto his palm, and bites her tongue as to not make a snide remark about not using a gel. she wets a square of fabric she finds on the top shelf, linen and folded into itself, in the washbowl, letting the cold water soak into the fabric, and oh— raven can’t be far off now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith returns to the bed, in time to hear raven’s symphony of whimpers and babbles and shameless groans. he’s different than yuri. he’s loud, sensitive, fun to play with and throw around because he takes it so well— yuri takes it as a challenge, raven takes it as a lighthearted punishment, enjoying every second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>raven finishes soon after judith settles back into her original spot, cupping her own breasts in her hands as if for absentminded comfort. he’s noisy, as per usual, coming on yuri’s hands, some of his release landing on his chest, marking yuri as his own. judith doesn’t usually mind this certain affinity of his, not when it happens to be on her back, yuri’s face. she thinks they’re raven’s favourite places too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“don’t go thinking i forgot about ya, judy darlin’,” raven says to judith, cleaning himself off with the cloth, then taking care to clean yuri. it pulls judith out of her deviant thoughts, the perverted memories that have come to the forefront of her mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“take your time,” judith answers to be polite, but truthfully, she’s selfish. she wants raven to hurry up, kiss her through her skirts, devour her alive, the tip, the flat, the back of his tongue, his smallest finger, anything she can get from him. judith takes the moments in between, when raven recovers and yuri ties his own hair into a ponytail, to surreptitiously slip a hand in the front of her skirts for any sort of relief. rocking against raven’s back can only give a girl so much satisfaction, you know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>raven rolls onto his stomach, so willing and pliant when it comes to the two of them, when it comes to judith, and she catches his chin between her fingers. she takes a chance to admire him like this, fucked and eager and handsome between her thighs. she strokes his jaw with a thumb, his beard slightly growing out over the near week they’ve spent on the road. surprisingly, she likes the stubble. she loves his lopsided grin too, even if it tends to get him into trouble. with her free hand, judith begins to push her skirt to the side but raven shakes his head, cups her ass in his hands and tugs her skirts, armor, and undergarments down in one pull. he passes them to yuri, who sets them on the floor where they’re sure to wrinkle. it’s alright, because it’s yuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith must be some kind of goddess, raven thinks, her curves and soft, warm skin are god-sent, her violent eyes and supple pink lips. and the way she feels when he’s inside her, it’s like velvet. but he can worship her body another day, he thinks as he kisses the back of her thighs, legs bent and knees up to her chest. when he’s had enough of bruising up her skin, raven takes an ankle in each hand, and spreads her legs open, running his hands down her calves, the back of her knees, the insides of her thighs. she’s everything he could ever dream of. she’s soaked, dripping everywhere, cunt swollen and almost throbbing at how bad she needs him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>fuck</em>, judy," raven says in wonder, "you must like watching yuri and i, huh?” he glances up at judith from his position, sly-eyed. her typical knowing grin is on her lips, but her cheeks give away the fact that she always becomes shy when raven focuses all of his attention on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“of course,” judith murmurs in response, twitching when raven uses a fingertip to run up and down her slit, finger already slick, “who wouldn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“apologies for making you wait, then,” raven uses the same soaked finger to tease her clit, rubbing the lightest, smallest circle, and judith has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“that’s unnecessary,” judith says, “i enjoyed the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and then raven angles his hand just right, palm up, and his finger slides into her with ease. she’s unbelievably warm, and her legs spread even more, involuntarily, and she whines in the back of her throat when he makes it to the knuckle. raven hooks a leg over his shoulder, and bites another bruise into the tenderness of her thigh. yuri shifts, wrapping an arm around judith’s shoulders, and it’s so much, it’s so much skin and heat, and raven still only has one finger inside of her. why won’t he add another?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith moans against the back of her hand, trying with little effort to conceal her face, “raven, you... your fingers are so much bigger than mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>raven grins, slowly brings his finger out, then in again. the pace is awful, the fact that she knows she can take more is awful, and all she can do is cling onto yuri as raven fucks her with that single finger. she sucks on her own bottom lip, looks up at yuri, doe-eyed, it’s breathtaking how she controls him with one gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“another,” judith cants her hips down into raven’s hand, feeling her eyes cloud with threatening tears, “give me another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“old bastard,” yuri mutters, mouthing at judith’s neck, “going on and on about respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you two are going to kill old raven,” raven mutters against judith's thigh, mostly to himself, as yuri cradles her into his chest. raven’s tongue then runs a purposeful swipe up judy’s pussy, pausing when the tip of his tongue reaches her clit. he does it again, sucks gently, and feels a set of nails scratch his scalp, followed by a sharp tug of his hair. he’s no masochist, but he is certainly never opposed to a little pain. his fingers slip out of judith long enough to spread her pussy open for him, admiring how her thighs now glisten with his spit and her wetness. she’s hot to the touch, like there’s a fire just beneath her skin. it’s gorgeous. he returns to savouring her, flicking his tongue in short, quick motions, then languidly, deliberately, and achingly slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>if raven’s good for anything, it’s running his mouth, but judith thinks this is a far better use of his talents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>yuri runs his hand along judith’s side, draws it in at the curve of her ass, the softness of her stomach, and soon finds her clit, throbbing and tender. she jumps at the sudden pressure, the ensuing momentary fight between raven’s tongue and yuri’s fingertips. raven switches from fucking judith with his fingers, to curling them upwards inside of her, tongue licking at any skin he can get at, between his own hand and yuri’s. beneath the two men, judith loses control of her body, hips bucking against raven’s face relentlessly as yuri tries to follow her unpredictable movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fuck— raven— yuri,” judith near sobs, hiccuping through her words. she grabs at yuri’s yuri’s forearm, fingernails sinking into his flesh and forming red welts. he moves his hand, allowing raven to be the one to make judith come, tongue and teeth and dripping wet fingers working deep inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it doesn’t take long before judith and raven both lose their rhythms, and judith clutches a fistful of raven’s hair in her free hand, hips stuttering as she grinds against raven’s tongue. her eyes squeeze shut, and she clenches tightly around his fingers as her own orgasm crashes over her, like a sudden warm wave that sends a shock of pleasure down every nerve ending, moaning open-mouthed. her body tenses for the final seconds as raven shallowly fucks her through it— he’s gentle, always gentle when she starts to come down, and raven’s fingers slide out of judith with a wet noise that makes her avert her eyes. she can feel yuri grinning against her cheek, as he wipes his own hand off on judith’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“spirits,” raven rolls onto his back, tucking judith under his arm as yuri cards a hand through his hair. it’s tangled and messy and he certainly needs to wash it soon. he considers filling the basin, but there’s no guarantee the three of them will fit inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you look like you need a bath,” judith seems to read his mind, or at least follows his eyes to where he’s looking across the room. depite her words, she has no obvious intention of moving from raven’s embrace. she absentmindedly runs her fingers through the coarse hairs on raven’s chest, watching as yuri bends his back, somewhat catlike, and groans as his muscles stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“you too,” yuri says, noting how strands of judith’s hair have come out of her typical bun, violet blending with the soft blue of her antennae, “want to join me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“maybe later,” judith answers. yuri reaches over raven to brush judith’s bangs out of her eyes, fingers lingering on her face for a moment too long, “go clean yourself up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in the past, yuri told himself that feelings weren’t permissible, especially after flynn. but then judith happened, and raven happened, and yuri’s not certain what to do with himself. but he knows, for now, he needs to get clean. raven takes yuri’s extended hand within his own, kisses the knuckles of his ring and middle finger, and lets go. yuri then saunters off to the adjacent bathing room, leaving raven and judith to their own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i hate to see him go,” raven laments as the door clicks shut under yuri’s hold, reciting an old quote like the old man he is, “but i love to watch him leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>judith laughs into raven’s skin, hot against her cheek. the water for the bath hasn’t started running yet— yuri must certainly still be able to hear their conversation. she imagines the smug grin that frequents his lips, the casual sideways glance he’s always giving to suspicious strangers lurking about. she figures she and raven should join yuri soon and bathe before falling asleep, but the faint glow that emits from raven’s chest is so comforting, she can’t help but let her eyes drift shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“y’know, it pains me to admit this,” raven says, sounding hesitant in the way that’s uncommon for him, “but i really like you two. don’t tell yuri, he’ll get a big head. you know how he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the words swirl in her chest. he knows she likes him just as much, if their drawn out conversations, hidden inside their tent, are anything to go by. yuri’s a harder egg to crack, feelings hidden behind iron bars and brick walls. but yuri keeps coming back to the two of them, a silent loyalty pledged in halure at midnight, the first time the three of them spent the night together. perhaps he doesn’t need words, if his routine has changed to accommodate both raven and judith.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i wouldn’t dream of it."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>